dungeondefendersfandomcom-20200223-history
Defender's Forge
The Forge is a place for item storage, mana storage and where you can go to swap Heroes. The Forge is always available in your Tavern. While in a map, the Forge may only be activated during the build phase or after you complete the final wave. Mana Bank When a mob is killed it has a chance to drop a percentage of mana it took to spawn that mob. This mana can be deposited into the Forge for later use. With banked mana, you have the option to upgrade your gear using the mana as a currency. You can only deposit mana after the first wave of a level. Noted: You cannot withdraw mana after deposit. Item Box When an item drops, you have the option to equip it or store it in the Item Box. This Item Box is located within the Forge. The Item Box's capacity is 220 items + 40 if you get an achievement, that's give you the possibility to fill up 22 pages of 12 items each. During a mission if you have filled the Item Box the icon to direct deposit will be removed. You can only sell to the bank in build phase, or at any time in the tavern. If the Item Box is full when you finish a mission with a reward for completion, then the reward will still be given at no cost. You can also create folders within your item box to sort your items. You may create up to six folders from the root, and nest folders up to five levels. Folder names must be at least three characters long. To move items into these folders all you need to do is create and name a folder and drag and drop the items into that folder. If you wish to return an item to the root of the item box just drag that item onto the blue arrow on the top of the folder menu. Hero Swapping One can swap between alternate heroes at the Forge during the Build Phase. This will enable the use of alternate character abilities and towers. Patch Changes *7.38 PC : +40 Item Storage increase to 260 slots ... if you achieve a certain in-game accomplishment. (Ultimate defender) *7.30 PC : Added 40 more Item Box spaces, 50 more Player Shop Item spaces, and 20 more Items allowed on Tavern Floor *7.16 PC: Dragging and dropping items in the item box has been added, as well as the option to create folders for sorting of items. *7.05 PC: Added 60 more Item Box spaces *5.0 Mobile: The option to sell Items during build phases has been removed. Items may be sold only after successful completion (after the last wave) of a Campaign/Challenge Mission. Items may still be sold in the Tavern at anytime. *4.2 Mobile: While the main function of the Forge has not changed in 4.2, the method in which you interact with the Forge has changed while in your Tavern. Instead of interacting with the forge itself, the Tavernkeep is the 'new' Forge and includes new shop items. *2.0 Mobile: Increased number of pages to 30, 120 items. *1.0 Mobile: Maximum number of pages 15, 60 items. Category:Content